Beardsman Bios
Here the beardsman shall regale you with their history with the Souls series, favorite moments from previous games, other games they play, and favorite whiskey before finishing it off with a description of the character they intend to create heading into Dark Souls 2. WeaknessWhiskey Darkwraith Martens is ready for Dark Souls 2sdays. PraisetheBeard Favorite Whiskey: Dalhwhinnie 15 year, single barrel, single malt highland scotch. Current Favorite Beer: Left Hand Brewery's Sawtooth Ale, and Nitro Sawtooth Ale Other Games I play: Virtua Fighter 5: Final Showdown, Spelunky, Civilization V: Brave New World....and whatever comes out on ps+. The evangelist of the Souls series having gotten the other two into the games. When Demon's Souls originally came out, I thought it sounded like an amalgamation of all the worst aspects of game design from years past, but I couldn't have been more wrong. When Dark Souls came out, something about it piqued my interest and I gave it a shot. I was enthralled and beat the game many times over before going back and playing Demon's Souls which I found to be an equally excellent experience. From Dark Souls, my favorite moments include the Bell Gargoyle fight as it was the first time I experienced the multiplayer and it was the moment that got me hooked. I also distinctly remember wandering into the Darkroot Garden and immediately turning around...scared and running. The first time I saw the Gaping Dragon I got the heebie jeebies and a severe case of the goosebumps. Sen's Fortress was easily my favorite level as it constantly required me to be on my toes and focused. In Demon's Souls the moments that really stuck out are the Old Monk Fight for obvious reasons to anyone who has played that game. Also I thoroughly enjoyed everything in the Valley of Defilement, that place was just so atmospheric and culminated with the Maiden of Astraea fight, which was thoroughly disturbing. Heading into Dark Souls 2 I am a bit torn on the character build I'll head towards. On the one hand I think I should forgo my usual sorcerer build and reprise my role as a faith build so I can be the righteous Tim Tebow-esque leader of this hapless drunken bunch of Leroy's as we make our way through what is undoubtedly going to be a tough journey. But on the other hand, the inclusion of dual wielding as a legit strategy makes me want to create a dexterity based Drizzt do'Urden character....We'll see. UseAnElixir I have been called Leroy Sr. by a certain beardsman. It's because I get bored and say fuck this, let's charge in. Yes, Aaron got me into Dark Souls. I played through Demon's Souls first and enjoyed it, but Dark Souls is way better. I don't honestly think I would have enjoyed it nearly as much single player, but it's such a great way to hang out with my buddies Ted and Aaron, especially since Aaron ditched us for Colorado. No idea what my favorite part of Dark Souls was, but my favorite part of Okami was the cinematic during the final boss fight. I also programmed Hexels, which is a sweet drawing program. I'm terrible at parrying.